Kissing The Blarney Stone
"Kissing The Blarney Stone" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It was a day sometime before Empath was born when the Smurfs in the village saw Séamus and Molly return to the village on the back of a crane with their infant son Naomhán. They gathered around the village square where the crane had landed, allowing Séamus and Molly to disembark. "So how's your journey to the Emerald Isle, my fellow Smurfs?" Culliford asked. "Aye, it was the most adventurous of journeys that we have smurfed together, Molly and I," Séamus answered. "But in the end, we found the very thing that we have smufed...the legendary Blarney Stone." "The Blarney Stone?" Aristotle said. "But I thought that the stone was just a legend of the Ailill clan." "It's not a legend anymore," Molly said. "It took a while for us to find it, what with trying to follow the map to its location and Séamus getting hungry and all, but lo and behold, there it was...the most beautiful piece of bluestone any of us have smurfed our eyes upon." "And there we had Naomhán kiss the stone, which is said to smurf whoever kisses it the gift of gab...and now listen to him," Séamus said. "Great Smurfs Of Fire! Naomhán finally has a voice!" Culliford said. "That's amazing how this Blarney Stone had cured him of his muteness," Lillithina said. "Now let's see if anyone can get him to stop talking," Muscles said. "It will still be a while before Naomhán is able to smurf his first word, Muscles, but at least the sound of babbling is better than no sound at all," Séamus said. "Let's all celebrate at the Smurfrock Tavern after Séamus and I get settled in, and you can all hear more about our journey to the Emerald Isle," Molly offered. And so later on, at the Smurfrock Tavern, as the Smurfs sat around with their drinks, Séamus and Molly told of their quest to find the Blarney Stone. "The both of us got lost because I ended up losing the map, and I decided that I was going to smurf on without a map because that's male Smurfs are supposed to do," Séamus said. "But all we ended up doing was smurfing around in circles, and by nighttime we decided to smurf camp and wait until morning to resume our journey," Molly said. "Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep because I was feeling hungry, and so I was smurfing around at night looking for something to eat when I smurfed into one of those leprechauns on the island," Séamus said. "Leprechauns?" Aristotle said. "That sounds like another Ailill clan legend." "No legend at all, honest to Smurf," Séamus said. "He knew that I was hungry and so he smurfed me to a dell of shamrocks, saying to smurf these into a stew and soon my hunger problems will be over." "I have no idea what my husband was smurfing while I was sleeping, mind you," Molly said. "But while he was gone smurfing who-knows-what, another leprechaun by the name of Michael smurfed me a visit to warn me about the leprechauns on the island, how they were causing us to get lost on the island so that we would never find the Blarney Stone. He had also warned me of the stew that Séamus was making with the shamrocks, saying that one smurf of the stew and he would soon become a leprechaun as well." "I have never seen Molly smurf so upset over what I was going to eat," Séamus said. "She saw that green stew that I was smurfing up over the campfire and then suddenly smurfed the pot right off the fire and scolded me for having smurfs in my head for falling for a leprechaun's promise." "And then the next thing we knew, our little Naomhán was missing," Molly said. "We were so busy arguing, we smurfed no attention to our child, and soon we were smurfing through hill and dale to try finding Naomhán before something terrible happened to him." "And wouldn't you know it, we found him among a clan of leprechauns, who were about to smurf him some of that stew to make him into a baby leprechaun," Séamus said. "We thought that we would lose our darling child forever to those mischief makers, but then Michael appeared again and purposely misled them to a place where he said that he smurfed more gold for their pots," Molly said. "Smurf bless him, Michael not only saved our baby, but also smurfed us back our map, saying that we're not far now from the Blarney Stone," Séamus said. "Aye, you should have smurfed to the island with me, laddie," Angus McSmurf said. "Those leprechauns would have been no match for a true Smurfsman." "We're pleased that you finally found what you smurfed for for your son, Molly," Bonnie McSmurf said. "Michael smurfed us with a special four-leaf clover that I intend to smurf with my son for luck when he smurfs old enough to run this tavern by himself, Angus," Séamus said, showing the clover in his hand. The other Smurfs in the tavern said "Ooooh!" in unison as they saw the clover. "Golly, Séamus, you truly were a lucky Smurf to have smurfed a four-leaf clover anywhere," Gomer said. "So how are you and your wife holding up while she's smurfing your child, my fellow Cully?" Séamus asked. "Some of our wives would have us smurfing children inside of us, if they had their way in the world, Séamus," Muscles said. "Not my sweet Lilly, Muscles," Culliford said. "Sometimes it's like I can hear what my child is thinking, but otherwise I can never be more smurfy than I am right now smurfing my husband's child," Lillithina said. "I'll smurf anything that it's going to be another boy," Muscles said. "I just have a feeling that it's going to be a boy, Muscles," Lillithina said. "Of course, if it turns out to be a girl, you're going to smurf your hands full trying to keep her away from all the boy Smurfs until she's old enough to be married," Séamus said. Culliford chuckled at the thought. "Well, I'm prepared for whatever Mother Nature plans to smurf us for a child." "May I smurf a toast to the Pere and Mere Schtroumpf and their little Bebe Schtroumpf for their safe return to the village?" Picasso announced as he raised up his glass. "Here, here," all the Smurfs in the tavern said as they clinked their glasses together. NOTE: Naomhán is the birth name of Tapper. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Papa Smurf's past stories